


A Blurred Reflection 非彼之人

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Confrontations, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Evil Superman, Feels, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mirror Universe, Other World!Superman Feels, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mental Instability, Protective Clark Kent, Shock, Superman meets Superman, Tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but not really evil, gen until the last chapter, it can be read as Gen or Slash, more like grief-stricken and a bit irrational Superman, which can be skipped without it affecting the plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: “他只是人类，而你是超人。你本该保护好他！你本该去救他！”克拉克和布鲁斯进入了另一个次元。布鲁斯下落不明，而克拉克遇到了超人。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 24





	1. Missing 所失

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Blurred Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271392) by [batsy_rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks). 



克拉克缓慢地下降，足尖在离地不远处悬浮着朝站在桥顶的男人飞去，心烦意乱地看着那人穿着他的服饰、顶着他的脸。他用了一会儿才开口，但开口时语调强硬，不容置疑。布鲁斯会为此骄傲的。

“他在哪？”

超人以一种刻意的缓慢姿态抬起头，深蓝的双眼对上他的：“ _安全的地方_ 。”

“安全！？你绑架了他！你——”

“我带他脱离了险境。他受了伤，离中枪只有咫尺之遥，而你全然不知地在一边扮英雄！”

克拉克攥紧了拳，挣扎着不让一丝愧疚泄露出来。

那时布鲁斯和他在试着确定他们被传送到了哪里，却突然遭到了……奇怪生物的袭击。他们对视一眼，随即分散开来；布鲁斯在地面战斗，他从空中攻击。他一如既往地随时关注着布鲁斯的情况，但两只生物突然同时袭击他，紧接着又是三只。他因此摔落在地，而当他终于制服了它们看向四周的时候，布鲁斯已经不知踪影。

在能去寻找布鲁斯以前，他花了宝贵的好几分钟来处理这群东西。

“他在哪？”克拉克低吼。

超人对他怒目而视；他眸色暗沉，涌动着暴怒的深红：“我不会让你带走他。我不会让你的粗心大意把他害死！”

克拉克猛地一缩：“我没有——”

“他只是个人类，而你是 _超人_ 。你本该保护好他！你本该去救他！”

超人从地面腾起，直视克拉克的眼睛。他从齿缝间迸出咆哮，不停向前，直到与克拉克的脸只有咫尺。“我不会让你害死他。”

克拉克沉默片刻，逐渐攀入他脑海的可怖猜测让他睁大了眼睛。“就像你的蝙蝠侠一样。”他低声说。

“ _是的_ ，”超人嘶声道，后退了几寸。他低沉的嗓音让克拉克自脊柱升起一阵战栗。他没预料到这样短促而痛苦的答案，太多粗砺的情感深埋于那简单的一个词里。

“布鲁斯是——他是超凡的。要命的完美。”超人眼睛和嘴唇的线条因为回忆有了片刻的温和，他注视着前方却好像什么也没看见。“他……行动的方式，应对一切的方式，都让你相信他是另一个全能的神祗。强大，全能，不可战胜。”

“但直到战斗结束，你才看到他全身的伤口和断骨。你看到鲜血淋漓。但他却——全不在意，好像这些没什么大不了的。就好像他的身体未曾被撕成两半。”

超人停顿片刻，冷硬的目光再次聚焦到克拉克脸上。“于是等到下一次战斗开始的时候，你再次忘了这一切。直到你看到他了无生气的身体倒在破碎的街道上，倒在他自己的鲜血里。那时你才最后一次意识到他只是一个人类。脆弱，易碎，那么单薄。”

“你得告诉我他在哪。”在一阵厚重的寂静后克拉克再次开口，声音略微嘶哑。他强迫自己不去深思超人的话。至少不是现在。无论他有多想跪倒在地，在愧疚之中垂下头颅，现在他要做的是把布鲁斯带回来。在那以后，他才能任由内疚和羞愧淹没自己。

超人看着他的眼睛，随后摇了摇头，一丝近似遗憾的神情从眼中划过，“你根本不懂。你没法明白。但我明白，而我会 _不顾一切_ 保证他的安全。”

“你要怎么做？”

“我会做你做不到的事。我会迫使他看清他为一场注定要输的战斗赌上性命是多么愚蠢。”超人近乎挑衅地扬起头，正视克拉克的眼睛，“我会让他待在一个足够安全的地方，谁都伤害不了他。”

“听听你说的话，迫使他？你根本不是不是在保证他的安全，你是在违背他的意愿，你在控制他，把他锁在你自己的藏宝盒里，像是某种战利品。”现在低吼着的是克拉克了，他怒视着超人握紧了拳头，“你是对的，我确实做不到这样。因为你也做不到对你的布鲁斯这样。因为那就是布鲁斯，因为打击犯罪、拯救生命对他来说从来不只是一个选择。因为把这些从他生活中夺去会摧毁他。”

“你看不出蝙蝠侠也总有一天会摧毁他吗！”

“我知道。”克拉克轻声承认，这是他从第一次遇见布鲁斯就开始担心的事情，“但我也知道如果我把这种选择夺走，我永远不会原谅我自己。他也一样。”

就在此刻，克拉克看到他的同位体眼中一闪而过的脆弱，但那满溢怒火的凝视卷土重来，把那些情感深埋其中。

“真不知道我为什么还要和你浪费时间。”他说，“不管你说什么，我不会让你把他带走。”

“我没打算征求你的意见。”克拉克低吼道，向另一具钢铁之躯猛地挥拳，把他的同位体击倒在地。


	2. Found 寻回

克拉克腾空而起，把北极中心令人着迷的皑皑白雪同隐没其中的水晶建筑一道留在身后。

它很美。宽广宏大。熠熠生辉。看起来是他的孤独堡垒完美的复制品——但它不是。不是他的。这座堡垒总有些地方让他 _感到_ 不同，或许是其中的空寂和荒凉。不知怎么显得更冷。

而且这里没有布鲁斯的踪影，也丝毫没有他来过的迹象。

他打败了这个世界的超人，尽管过程并不容易。和他这样同等强大的力量战斗从不容易。很明显超人不会告诉他布鲁斯的位置，所以他没有再在追问上浪费时间。

这人以为自己在保护他，以这种疯狂的、扭曲的的方式。因此克拉克得自己找到他。

他的同位体现在被锁在孤独堡垒的房间里，但克拉克毫不怀疑他会在恢复清醒的第一时间摆脱束缚。克拉克尽可能设置了程序好让他能在堡垒多待一会儿，但关住一个氪星人，还是一个和他长得一模一样的氪星人毕竟还是太不容易了。何况，它毕竟是他的堡垒，不是克拉克的。

克拉克摇了摇头。那不重要。他只需要找到布鲁斯，之后如有必要，再一起对付超人。或者交给布鲁斯处理，他知道布鲁斯的万能腰带里一定带了氪石戒指。

几分钟的飞行之后，他终于看到了哥谭暗云密布的天空一角。另一个精确的复制品，这一次是布鲁斯深爱的城市。

几秒钟后，韦恩庄园的塔尖自地平线升起。克拉克在半空中悬停，随后缓缓降落到二层的阳台上。他不想冒着触发警报的风险直接冲进洞穴里，如果那些警报还在的话。

他轻而易举地打开了那些巨大的窗户飞进去，在房间正中漂浮。他用透视扫描了宅邸一圈，确认了他先前的猜想。韦恩宅空空荡荡，家具套在防尘袋里。

克拉克闭上了眼睛，提醒自己这不是他们的世界，这里也不是布鲁斯的家。但效果不大，一切仍如得知布鲁斯的死讯时的迎头重击。 _这个世界的_ 布鲁斯的死亡。

氪星人飞下楼梯，拨动座钟进入蝙蝠洞，找到布鲁斯才是重中之重。

座钟无声地划开一道缝隙，他飞了进去。

克拉克首先注意到的是漆黑一片的控制台前空荡的椅子。那台被迪克称作蝙蝠电脑的机器，他也这样叫它，只为了布鲁斯听到这个称呼时略带不赞同的神情。他试着在记忆中搜寻过去是否有过所有屏幕都关着的时候，但一无所获。总是至少有一台是开着的，挂着某些信息或是运行着什么，即使布鲁斯并不在它们旁边。

他回过神，在洞穴里扫视一圈，几乎立即发现了放着蝙蝠装的玻璃匣。他立即飞了过去。

克拉克降落到它前面，隔着一层玻璃凝视着这件黑色的制服和旁边空荡荡的头盔。一眼看去，这和布鲁斯的制服并无区别，但仔细观察之下，它们仍有细小的不同。一些布鲁斯的制服上没有的扣环，一些增强制服保护性的设计。几乎不假思索地，克拉克记下了所有的区别，打算在他们回家之后告诉布鲁斯。他们会回家的，他对此毫不怀疑。

紧盯着制服，他伸出手去触碰冰冷光滑的玻璃。但在手指距离匣子只有咫尺的时候，他忽然听见了那个声音：一个清晰的、稳定的心跳，就在洞穴里。

不只是随便哪个心跳，那是布鲁斯的。始终在此处等待被他捕捉。在自己的如雷心跳声中，克拉克朝那个声音飞去，如追随他的灯塔。

他并不能精确地分辨世界上的每个心跳。那庞大的数量与细微的差别都让这事不太可能，但他能够辨别其中的几个。他的爸妈，露易丝，佩里，吉米。和他住在同一栋公寓楼里，每次见面都会和他聊上几句的可爱老太太。甚至莱克斯·卢瑟，他有太多次需要迅速定位这个商业巨星了。当然，还有联盟的创始人们，包括布鲁斯。

在结束一场战斗或是读到哥谭新闻之时去听布鲁斯的心跳已经不知何时成了习惯，成了他下意识的行为。他确信布鲁斯要是知道这事会相当不爽，但话说回来，没什么事能瞒过那只蝙蝠，所以很可能他已经知道了，只是选择不去追究。

克拉克循着声音飞向他先前从未在洞穴见过的地方。随着他离开洞穴的中心，黑暗将他缓缓吞噬，一切灯光被留在身后。还好他在暗处也能看清，在他继续向前的时候想，在石墙上的一扇铅制的门前停了下来。

门锁已经——大概是被热视线——融化成一团，这样的景象让克拉克下颚紧绷。完全合理，他冷冷地想，即使没有那些工具，蝙蝠侠要打开一把正常的锁头也十分简单。

他猛地拉开门，毫不必要地用力，因为突然的光亮眨了眨眼睛。显然，洞穴的电气系统也覆盖了这个房间。

克拉克站在门槛上，锐利的视线立即被房间正中的一张四柱床吸引。布鲁斯躺在那张床上昏迷不醒，呼吸轻缓平静。

一个不省人事的布鲁斯，除了短裤什么也没穿，手脚被绑在床柱上，让他处在过于脆弱的位置。克拉克缓缓地飞进房间，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

_“……_ _让你相信他是另一个全能的神祗。强大_ _，全能，_ _不可战胜。_ _但_ _直到战斗结束，你_ _才_ _看到他全身的伤口和断骨。你看到_ _鲜血淋漓_ _。_ _”_

克拉克离床几寸的地方停下，蓝眼睛朝布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体上望过去，记录着无穷尽的青紫瘀痕，愈合程度不一的伤口在他身上斑斓分布，又很快被新的伤痕覆盖。

接着就是那些疤痕与褶皱，缝线穿过血肉的痕迹在身体上铺展；有些只有几英寸，有些几乎有一个小臂那么长。X视线让他看到他皮肤下金属片和钢钉，以及所有被接合过的骨头：手指、肋骨、鼻梁，因为断过太多次、甚至没有完全再生的臂骨。它已经完全愈合了，但他仍然能看到一道极细小的、几乎毫米级的缺口存在于骨骼之间，并且会永远留在那里。

他还注意到一条新近的白色纱布贴在布鲁斯的左侧腹部，包裹着一道新鲜的、近四英寸长的伤口。

克拉克用力吞咽，低下头看向他所见过最勇敢、也最固执的人的身体。随后，在他能意识到发生了什么之前，他的后背猛地撞上了身后的墙面，够好的反应能力才让他没有跌倒在地。

一切发生在瞬息之间。上一秒布鲁斯还一动不动地躺在床上，内敛而脆弱，下一秒就已然挣脱了四肢的束缚（显然早已被他挣松了）朝他冲来。那攻击之中的力量和这件事本身给他的惊讶让布鲁斯有机会在他能开口之前向门跑去。

“等等！B，是我。”

布鲁斯在门外几步的地方停住脚步，回头时每一寸肌肉绷得死紧。克拉克能看出他随时准备好同他战斗或消失无踪，即使那双眯起来的蓝眼睛正谨慎地扫视着他。

克拉克以无害的姿态举起双手，刻意放慢了动作防止吓到他。“我们之前在和神奇女侠、闪电侠并肩对抗一群机器人军队，突然一柱光束射向你，我飞过去打算把你带出来。”

布鲁斯脸上写满了对他这营救措施的态度。考虑到他们现在的状况，克拉克不得不对此表示赞同。

“你还可以更慢点。”

克拉克翻了个白眼，又走近了些，“我也很高兴见到你。”

“我想你大概已经见过你的同位体了？”布鲁斯就着门口的光亮朝外走去，并没等他回答。

“是的，”克拉克简单地说，跟上了布鲁斯，朝他来时的方向移动，“你怎么样？”

“还好。他在哪？”

“我在来找你之前把他锁在堡垒里了，”克拉克看到布鲁斯投来的一瞥，“我没多少时间，好不好？除非你觉得我可以拎着他到处找你，把他锁在堡垒是我能想到最好的主意了。我不知道你是不是还好，我不能浪费时间。”

布鲁斯只是哼了一声应答，他们在无言中朝外走去。

克拉克迟疑片刻，“他……他有没有，就是，伤到你？”

布鲁斯皱起眉，转过头看向克拉克。他们已经来到了洞穴的主区域，头顶依稀可见的光源足以让他看到克拉克脸上毫无防备的忧虑神色。

“没有。他或许不太理智，但他仍然是超人。”

布鲁斯听见克拉克吸了口气，后知后觉地意识到他或许不该这样讲。他用余光看向克拉克，但没再出声。克拉克也一样。

过了一会儿，克拉克再次开口，“那你怎么，就是，呃，那样了？”他比划了一下，坚定地看着布鲁斯，同时清晰地感觉到热量攀上脸颊。

自从他认识这个人开始，布鲁斯从来没有对自己的身体感到过不自在。蝙蝠侠的制服，布鲁斯·韦恩时髦的衣服，甚至是一些可笑至极的伪装，布鲁斯以同样的优雅姿态穿着它们。但不知为什么，看着半裸的布鲁斯被绑架、被关押以后在这个漆黑的地方走动，却好像这是世界上最自然的事情，让他感到非常不好。

“他脱掉我的制服是为了处理我的伤口。”布鲁斯忍不住翻了个白眼，在克拉克怀疑的眼神里继续，“我没太配合，所以他把它们全脱了确保我没有掩盖伤势。”

他们没有停下脚步，把黑暗也留在身后。克拉克不确定布鲁斯是不是在朝某个特定的地方走，但他没有发问。他飘在布鲁斯身边，脚尖离地面只有几英寸。

“我想你进来的时候没看到我的制服。”

克拉克迅速地用透视扫视一圈，“不在这儿。”

布鲁斯低声咒骂，克制着揉一揉太阳穴的冲动。他已经预感到这事会很头疼。妈的。他恨透了跨维旅行。“其他衣服呢？”

“什么都没有，只有记——我是说，那个玻璃盒子里的制服。”

“是的，他带我进来的时候我也看到了。”布鲁斯皱起眉，大步走了过去。他一动不动地在玻璃盒子前停顿了一秒，或许两秒，之后才动手试图打开。

这些微的迟疑足以让克拉克知道他不愿这样做。他不想穿上这一件制服。他看到布鲁斯的手指划过制服右肩的暗扣，他的那件所没有的部分。

“我可以继续找找你的那件。”克拉克温和地说，注视着布鲁斯研究着制服，随后把它拿了出来。

布鲁斯对此只是哼了一声，直到穿上制服的下半部分才白了他一眼，继续开口。

“别这么看着我，好像我随时会突然哭出来似的。我不想穿 _这件_ 只是，”他戳了戳刚刚穿上的胸牌，“因为超人。”

克拉克什么也没说。

“显然他把这个当成纪念品了，或者类似的东西。”布鲁斯说，朝已经空掉的玻璃匣子挥了次手，“当他发现我们不仅‘亵渎’了它，还拿走穿在自己身上，你觉得他会作何反应？”

克拉克对此没什么可说的。就他至今所见的超人而言，他确信布鲁斯的预测是正确的。

一把靴子穿好，头罩拿在手里，布鲁斯就迅速来到一片暗色的屏幕旁边，毫不犹豫地坐在显示器前的空椅子上。

克拉克皱着眉站到布鲁斯身边，看着布鲁斯用手套包裹的手指按下几个按键，将那些屏幕唤醒。

“呃，B？”

“我们需要信息，”他简洁地回答，“我们得弄清这个地方有没有正义联盟，以及他们和超人的关系，来决定我们是否可以向他们寻求帮助。我们不能排除他们的反应与超人相似的可能。”

很快，显示屏就被层层叠叠的新闻、视频、照片和文档铺满。他在一个文档中看到了一张戴安娜的照片，又在一份新闻报道中看到了闪电侠的。

当他在最右边的显示屏上看到一段视频时，其他事一时变得模糊不清。视频质量很差（可能是手机拍的）。看得出是一场战斗的录影。摄像头朝着天空，拍摄超人用热视线射击他们正在对抗的庞大生物。随后传来一声巨响，摄像头在尖叫声中摇晃着指向一边。

在烟雾、尘灰与碎石之间，一个暗色的身影静静地躺在地上。克拉克不确定那身体周围的红色调是不是来自他的想象。他等着。一，二，三。等着那身影的移动。等着一道红蓝相间的旋风降落到那身体旁边。

两件事都没有发生。屏幕暗了下来，视频重新播放，超人再次飞于明亮蓝天。

“正义联盟并不存在。”

克拉克猛地回过神，在屏幕第四次播放那道黑色身影之前被布鲁斯的声音唤回现实。

他皱起眉，“什么？还没成立吗？”

“不。我是说不存在了。不再有了。”

克拉克走近了些，眉头因为读到的内容皱得更紧。距离联盟正式解散已经过了两年零五个月。距离蝙蝠侠的死过了将近四年。

“这——不该是这样的。那戴安娜在哪？荣恩呢？其他人——其他人在哪？”

“戴安娜和莎耶拉分别回到了天堂岛和沙纳加，不过两人都不时露面。荣恩可以变形，所以很难确定他的位置。至于其他人，他们中的大多数仍然在某处工作，之间有过合作关系，”随着一次按键，屏幕上出现一篇显示闪电侠和绿箭侠一起出现的新闻报道。“但在大多数情况下，他们似乎都待在自己的城市里。”

克拉克站在那儿注视着眼前的噩梦，心脏跳得飞快。正义联盟怎么可能就这样消失？这完全不合理。看到不同于他自己的正义联盟会很奇怪，但并非不可能。即使没有蝙蝠侠的联盟不再完整，如果说正义联盟还没有形成，他都可以理解。但是这个……这个他不能。

长时间的沉默让布鲁斯微微转过头，抬起眼睛看着克拉克。他注意到他神情失落，微微皱着眉，试图弄明白发生了什么。布鲁斯没法责怪他。

克拉克猛地抬起头，X视线确信了他所听到的并非幻觉。

“他到了。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯戴上头罩，和他一起离开了那些机器。他们走到洞穴中的空地时，超人正飞进来，缓慢地降落在他们面前。


	3. Confrontation 冲突

克拉克站在原地，一切感官随着超人的出现警惕起来。他的同位体瞳孔之中闪着深红，却一眼都没有看向克拉克，只是紧紧地盯着布鲁斯，红色的披风随着他缓缓下降在身后飞舞。

他并不经常思考人类对他的看法，或者说不再思考了。他知道，无论本意多好，他的力量本身就足以成为人们畏惧他的理由。这也是布鲁斯从不允许他忘记的事情。但现在，看着另一个超人从天而降，手中一切力量危险地聚集，如同一位准备好消灭一切拦路者的复仇神祇，克拉克一下子对人类的想法理解了许多。

克拉克紧盯着面前的身影，稍微移动了位置，站到他的朋友和他的同位体之间，收获了布鲁斯不满的一声低吼。但就这样，超人眼中的红光消失了，嘴角和眼睛的冷冽线条也柔和下来。克拉克为这突然的变化眨了眨眼睛。

“我本该知道我锁不住你太久。”超人说，语气是近于温柔的抱怨。

“你确实。”布鲁斯低吼道。他用了蝙蝠侠的嗓音，即使在场的另外两个人都知道他面具之下的身份。克拉克注意到他的同位体为此而僵硬的肩膀，甚至替他感到一丝难过。这又是一次尖锐而冰冷的提醒，提醒他即使外表相同，这仍不是他所认识的那个布鲁斯。不是与他并肩作战了无数次的那个。不是被他称为朋友的那个。

超人的脸色再次冷了下来，但没有从布鲁斯身上移开视线。那只蝙蝠稳稳地接住了他的瞪视，肌肉在暗色的制服之下绷紧。

超人极端多变的情绪无疑令人不安，但克拉克发现他没法对此做出指责。他甚至没办法想象超人所经受的一切：在你面前死去的人出现在你眼前，仍然生动温暖，即使你知道那不是同一个人了。

不过，比起担心这一位超人的痛苦挣扎——无论那感情有多明显——他更在乎的事是把布鲁斯早些带回家。

“结束了。你得让我们离开。”他喊道，进洞穴以来第一次把两个人的注意力都吸引了过来。超人高高在上地俯视着他们，注视有如千钧重压，克拉克毫不躲闪地瞪了过去。

“没人拦你。你可以现在就走，我不在乎。”

克拉克摇了摇头，攥紧拳头看向他，“没有他我哪也不去。”

“太遗憾了，他哪都不会去。”超人冷笑道。

“我没在征求你的允许，”布鲁斯低吼道，打断了超人们的互相瞪视，两人同时看向了他。

“挺好，因为我不会答应。”超人眯起眼睛，“你已经一次又一次地证明了你没法不受伤，所以我会接管这件事，我会让你活下来。无论以什么代价。”

战术手套在布鲁斯握紧双拳的时候轻微地吱嘎作响。他怎么敢！“我能照顾我自己。我不需要你或者其他任何人的照看。”

“我不同意。外面写着你名字的墓碑能证明我是对的。”

“够了！”克拉克喊道，他用力吞咽一次，对着他的同位体说，“我知道你想保护他。我知道你只是想保证他的安全才做这些，但我们不能留在这儿。布鲁斯不能留在这儿。”克拉克强调道，鉴于超人对他的一切都毫不在乎，“你必须想想跨维度旅行的危险性。改变了时空连续可能会给我们的两个宇宙同时带来严重后果。”

“我们还有家人在等我们回去。”

布鲁斯看着超人，眼睛在护目镜后面眯起。那双绿松石色的眼睛里升起的迟疑让他相信，只在那么一秒，相信超人会理解他们，做正确的选择。但如果真是这样，事情就太简单了。

“不。我不会让你带走他。”

克拉克对他的同位体怒目而视，在他能说出什么之前布鲁斯再次开口，声音低沉庄重。

“你还记得你和蝙蝠侠的第一次相遇吗？你意识到面具下那个人是谁的时刻？”

超人皱眉看着他，“我当然记得！那和这个有什么关——”

“我不记得。”布鲁斯说，但语气并不冰冷，“我一点都不记得，因为那不是发生在我身上的事。那不是 _我的_ 人生。你遇到的那个人，你认识的那个人已经死了，他不会回来了。”

“我不是他，我也无法变成他。”

在布鲁斯说话的时候，超人脸上闪过无数情绪，在克拉克能辨别之前又消失无影，只剩下火热、暗沉的愤怒，“你怎么敢！”他咆哮道，“我知道你不是他，和这个没有关系！我不是要替代他！我只是在保护你的 _安全_ ，该死的！”

在眼角的余光里，克拉克注意到布鲁斯咬紧牙关、双拳紧握。在那一秒，这个氪星人意识到无论他会说什么，说出的话都不会好听。但他连一丝阻止的念头都没有。

“别像个自我为中心的孩子了。”布鲁斯尖锐地说，“你无权决定我能做什么，不能做什么。我能够自己做决定，一直如此。我不需要、也不想要你的保护。”

“我很抱歉他离开了你。我很抱歉你现在是一个人，但我不会为了让你好受点就留在这里。”

随着布鲁斯落下最后一个字，寂静在洞穴中四散蔓延。克拉克不敢有所动作，注视着布鲁斯毫不回避地直视超人，而他的同位体也瞪了回来，深色的瞳孔紧紧盯着布鲁斯面具之下的脸。

“我们走，克拉克。”

这句话叫超人回到了现实，在他们能够有所动作之前，他已然飞到他们身前，挡住他们的去路。他的双眼中闪烁着更深的红色，唇部线条扭曲成低吼的前兆。

“不，别想。”超人的语调却平静得可怕，“我想你已经发现了你拿走的腰带里少了什么。”

布鲁斯咬紧了牙。他在读到联盟分裂的消息时就检查了功能腰带里的暗格，却发现里面已经空无一物。超人到来的时候他还没来得及告诉克拉克这件事。

“你留着吧。我们不需要那个。”

克拉克看到另一个超人抬起手——为了攻击还是抓住布鲁斯，他并不知道——但他在超人能做出任何事之前动了起来。在他同位体分神的时刻，他向前猛冲，把超人砸进墙里。超人迅速恢复，一拳把克拉克打了回来。

布鲁斯在战斗开始的时刻毫不犹豫地消失，不想被热视线或是冷冻呼吸波及。他知道这两个氪星人不可能看不到他，毕竟他并没试着躲藏，更别提远离战斗。如果克拉克还像这样打下去的话，他会需要帮忙。

随着另一声碰撞的巨响，克拉克被砸进地里，留下一个浅坑。

从他所在的洞穴椽子上，布鲁斯投掷着蝙蝠镖和烟雾弹进行攻击。他所做的事情最多也只能算是干扰，但总比没有要强。克拉克也在下面，他需要把握好正确的时机，攻击正确的那个超人。即使他在每次攻击之后变换位置，他实际上相信克拉克能够阻止他的同位体对自己的直接攻击。

随着克拉克被丢向洞穴里的实验室，玻璃碎片四散飞舞，工作台上的显微镜重重地砸到地上，离他的脑袋只有咫尺之遥。克拉克迅速向侧翻滚，躲过一道热视线，紧接着起身回击，正看到一枚蝙蝠镖在超人背后爆炸。

在超人向布鲁斯的藏身之处投去视线时，克拉克又一次向他的同位体出拳，重新吸引了氪星人的注意和一记猛击。

布鲁斯注视着身下的一地狼藉，手里的蝙蝠镖攥得死紧。在他击中目标的时候，他不合时宜地为这战场不是 _他的_ 蝙蝠洞感到一丝自私的庆幸。

超人的格斗漏洞频出，攻击全由怒火指引，而缺乏精准的目标。他猛烈地攻击，真正击中对手的却只有寥寥几拳。加上布鲁斯的干扰，克拉克本该可以很快制服对方，如果他不再留力的话。

随着在地面上的一阵扭打，克拉克终于成功地以最小的附带伤害把超人按在地上，努力压制住对方。

“别打了，”克拉克低声说，“我不想伤到你。”

“闭嘴打你的架！”超人咆哮道，用一记头槌把克拉克撞入短暂的晕眩，从克拉克的束缚之中挣脱出来。他呼吸粗重，比克拉克更甚。但他绝不会放手，克拉克清楚地知道这个。

布鲁斯注意到了克拉克的出拳不再收力的时刻；他仍然没有使出全力，但开始主动攻击，而不是消极地格挡。即使如此，他仍然确信他们现在可以不费什么力气地解决超人。布鲁斯在手指间捏着一枚小球，继续观察、等待。

克拉克没用多久就占了上风，但不意味着战斗就此结束。超人仍然竭尽全力地攻击着，克拉克努力地把超人按在地上。

即使他看见克拉克把超人压制了数秒，布鲁斯也没有动作。他仍在等待，直到克拉克的呼吸逐渐平稳，直到他的手臂停止颤抖，超人不再在他手下挣扎。直到这时他才开始移动，把两个超人都留在后面。

克拉克深吸一口气，在听到布鲁斯走远的时候略微加大了手下的力气。

“你 _蠢透_ 了。”被击倒在地的人低声说，有血从他的嘴角流下来，蓝绿色的眼睛里燃烧着纯粹的恨意，“你就是个该死的蠢蛋。”

“我很抱歉，但你让我们别无选择。”

“你根本不懂，但你会的。你会明白，你会为此后悔的。 _每天每夜_ 。”

克拉克没有回答。

“你会后悔的。当你不得不从混凝土的碎片里抱起他破碎的身体，当你满手都浸透了他的血。当他们从你怀里夺走他毫无生气的身体，你却只能站在一边看着他们把他放到地上。”超人吞咽了一次，声音低沉厚重，“每一次你去找他的心跳却一无所获的时候，你会后悔的。”

在超人开始讲话时就开始出现的战栗忽然严重起来，他感到一阵头晕目眩、呼吸困难。他从他的同位体身边退远，坐在地上试着对抗不断涌动的反胃感，用余光瞥着超人，看到他仍然躺在地上缩成一团，脸庞因为痛苦纠结在一起。

这——这不合理。

眼前出现了一瞬间的发黑，当克拉克眨着眼睛恢复视力时，超人已然无知无觉地躺在地上，而布鲁斯站在他的身边。在头重脚轻之中，他看到布鲁斯握成拳头的手心一闪而过的绿光。那只手伸向腰带的位置，再看得见时手里已经空无一物。

疼痛已经随着氪石被妥善装回腰带里的铅制暗格缓慢地消退了，只是他仍需要一些时间来恢复力量。克拉克摇了摇头，试着集中注意。

他舔了舔嘴唇，“我以为氪石在他手里。”

“你不会以为我只有腰带里那一块氪石吧。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克看着他，没有说话。布鲁斯除了他给的氪石戒指以外还有更多氪石，或许他应该对此感到生气，但他没有。每一块在布鲁斯手中的氪石都不会落入罪犯手里。而且，他也很高兴知道布鲁斯有能力保护自己和其他人，如果他有此需要的话。

“我们得开始工作了。”布鲁斯说，伸出一只手拉他起来。

克拉克吞咽了一次。他最后看了超人一眼，回握住布鲁斯伸来的手。


	4. Encounter 意外

克拉克目不转睛地盯着头顶的灯光，在等待中试着让脑子里什么也不想。随着遮盖一切的疼痛淡去，要放空大脑变得越发困难。

在短暂的争执以后，他同意晒十五分钟的太阳灯来驱散氪石带来的残余影响，并加速伤口的愈合，即使这样的时间并不足以让他完全恢复力量。

他本可以离开黑漆漆的蝙蝠洞，到真正的太阳光底下加速恢复——就像布鲁斯不满地指出的那样——但没有超能力意味着他得从洞里慢慢走出去，把布鲁斯一个人留在这里。即使超人已经受到控制，他也非常不愿意看到这样的情况。

十五分钟一满，克拉克就推开太阳灯，从医疗床上坐了起来。他站在床边活动了一会儿，检查自己的恢复情况。

他用一块湿毛巾擦拭着脸上干涸的血迹，走回洞穴的主区域里。布鲁斯已经在蝙蝠电脑前研究着什么。克拉克注意到他把头罩摘了下来放到一边。

布鲁斯仍注视着屏幕，看都不看地伸手从工作台底下拉出一把凳子，朝克拉克的方向推了过来。克拉克叹了口气坐了上去，头脑终于清晰到能够注意屏幕上显示的内容。

几分钟后，屏幕上弹出一条消息，同时，警报忽然响起，尖锐的声音在洞穴中回荡。

布鲁斯在一瞬间站了起来，克拉克也同时起身。或许他到底是应该出去照会儿太阳的——但那可能会让布鲁斯独自对付现在的情况。他在警报停止的时候试着开口，但随着另一个身影出现在洞穴里，一阵疾风撞到他的身上。

“嘿，酥皮！发生什么——”红色制服的超级英雄话音戛然而止，面具后的双眼在看到他们的时候猛地睁大了。一秒钟以后他们面前只剩下一道红色残影。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛。再次看得清闪电侠的时候他已经贴到了布鲁斯身上，双臂紧紧地圈着全身僵硬的布鲁斯。极速者开始讲话，语速几乎和他跑起来的速度一样快了。

“天哪，蝙蝠！真的是你！你回来了！发生了什么？你怎么样了？你还好吗？发生了什么？你怎么回来的？是因为酥皮吗？”在他们能够说出真相以前，极速者再次开口，“那都不重要了我好想你好想你啊，蝙蝠！别再离开我们了！ _求你_ 。”

他停了下来，发出一声颤抖的、喘不过气的大笑，声音在洞穴里回荡着。克拉克感到胃里一阵疼痛的紧缩。闪电侠在哭，那声音之中的颤抖，其中厚重的感情让他不必看到他的眼睛就能确信。拉奥啊，他那么高兴地以为他的蝙蝠侠回来了。

带着怀里满满的闪电侠，布鲁斯看向克拉克。任何人都会觉得那神情是完全的平静，但氪星人注意到了他眼中划过的不知所措。

“我不是他，”布鲁斯最终说，用了他本来的声线而不是蝙蝠侠的。

这足以让闪电侠放开他。极速者后退了一步，戴回了面具，湿漉漉的绿眼睛困惑地看着他。

克拉克清了清嗓子，解释道：“我们是从另一个次元传送来的。”

在那一瞬间的死寂之中，巴里的目光回到了穿着那个已逝之人制服的男人身上。布鲁斯强迫自己看向他的眼睛，看着那双眼睛中混合着困惑的欣喜在几秒之内接受了现实，变成低沉的苦涩。

“我很抱歉……刚刚那样。我只是——这一切已经太久了，自从你，我是说他——”闪电侠的话音中断了，他看向克拉克，瞪大了眼睛。“等等，你说你们。”

“我——是的。我们是一起过来的。”克拉克解释道，“我不是这个世界的超人。”

巴里眨了眨眼睛，点了次头。他咬着嘴唇看向布鲁斯，又看向克拉克，毫无擦掉满脸泪水的打算。

“那我的酥皮在哪儿？我是说，这个世界的超人。”

“他在里面的一间拘留室里。”布鲁斯简略地说。

闪电侠又后退了一步，警惕地看向他们。布鲁斯对他的反应很赞同，即使它迟了一点儿。他本该在意识到他们不是他队友的一瞬间离他们远远的，但巴里总是这样，总是太过信任别人，总是太善良。

“我想看到他。”他要求道。

布鲁斯点了点头。他回到电脑旁边，手指迅速敲着键盘，直到关押着超人的拘留室里的监控摄像出现在屏幕上。他仍然昏迷不醒，但高质量的设备让他们能够看清他胸口的起伏。

“你们俩打起来了？”过了一会儿，巴里问道。他看向屏幕上的超人，又看向克拉克。

克拉克低头看着他遍布尘土和划痕的制服，“是的。所以我们不得不把他关在那儿。”

布鲁斯从他站的地方谨慎地观察着神速者。他并不认为巴里会像超人一样反应，但最好还是有所准备。

“他做了什么？”

氪星人和布鲁斯交换了目光，“他坚持要布鲁斯和他留在这里，在我们试着离开的时候攻击了我们。”

闪电侠没急着为他的前队友辩护，或是追问发生了什么。他只是沉默了一会儿。

“他真的很难过，你知道吧？我是说，我们都很难过，但他——”巴里咬住下唇，偏移了视线，“蝙蝠不在以后他就不一样了。”

“这就是联盟解散的原因。”这并非一个问句。

“我，呃，是吧。我想是的。酥皮在那件事发生以后整个人消失了，但我们几个还试着坚持了一阵子。戴安娜和荣恩很努力地想让联盟正常运作，但平时的气氛总是很低落，加上其他的事情，就是——没办法继续了。”

“不过，大部分人仍在附近。我们还是保持联络，可能的时候帮彼此一把。”巴里努力扯出一个细小的微笑，“不像过去那样好了，但我们仍然在好好战斗。”

“那超人呢？”克拉克问，恐惧着可能的答案。他会真的放弃帮助人类吗？他理解他的痛苦——近于感同身受，感谢拉奥——但他希望他对地球和人类的爱足以支撑他继续下去。

如果说这个世界的布鲁斯和他的布鲁斯有哪里相像，克拉克确信他会希望超人继续帮助人类，保护地球。而超人本该知道这个。

“他大多数时候只待在大都会和哥谭，但如果情况严重的话，酥皮还是会过来帮忙的。”

克拉克有些惊讶巴里提到了哥谭，但这不无道理。超人可能把保护哥谭当作他的责任，以此作为某种忏悔，或是对蝙蝠侠的怀念。

“我——不觉得他从蝙蝠侠的死之中走出来过。不是说我们就走出来了，真的，”巴里说，看着布鲁斯的方向，“但我们还是尽可能地继续生活。但是他觉得发生的事情是他的错。他觉得是我们所有人的错，我想。大概因为这个他拒绝回到联盟，并试着切断和我们所有人的联络。”

“戴安娜试着去找过他，但他没有接受，”巴里吞咽了一次，“我们去堡垒强迫他让我们带走蝙蝠侠的时候他们打了一架，打得很厉害。”

布鲁斯朝克拉克的方向投去一瞥，注意到他脸色的痛苦苍白。很明显他难以接受这一切，听到超人不理智行为的细节只让情况愈发糟糕。

他在急速者开始用余光瞥他的时候望了回去，“蝙蝠侠的身份曝光以后发生了什么？”

即使闪电侠对这个问题感到惊讶，他也没有表现出来。但克拉克却猛地看向他，蓝眼睛震惊地睁大。

巴里沉默了一会儿，“有段时间事情闹得很大，很长一段时间。”他承认道，“迪克确信人们不会直接猜到他们一一对应的身份，但仍然可能被当作共犯或是帮凶。而且，蝙蝠侠毕竟为自己树敌无数，所以他们留在这儿实在太不安全。他们说你——他，已经为这种情况做好了应急预案，所以他们很快就消失了。”

“我知道他们一切还好只是因为迪克有时候会给我发信息。我们真的很小心，我发誓！”他补上。

布鲁斯点点头，感激于巴里明白他想问的是什么，并准确地做出了解答。他们或许不是他的家人，但知道他们没事——或至少是相对情况下的没事——还是让他松了口气。不过，还有些别的问题。

“那庄园呢？”

“他——超人，我是说。他应该是和政府达成了某种协议。我不确定细节，但他们允许他把房子留下了。他，呃，公开宣布，让所有人知道如果有人试图闯入之类的，就得准备好先对付他。他现在住在这儿，大概。”

这并不奇怪，虽然布鲁斯想知道超人是怎么做到的。想知道超人为了达成这个协议付出了怎样的代价，他们不可能 _白白地_ 答应这个。

“所以，呃。你们知道怎么回去吗？”巴里打破了尴尬的沉默。

“不太清楚。”克拉克承认道，为话题的转移松了口气，“之前没有机会，我们刚刚开始寻找方法。”

“我能帮忙。大概。我知道一点儿关于维度穿梭之类的事情，所以我会很高兴帮得上忙。”

布鲁斯简单地对巴里点了一次头，接着坐回显示器前的椅子里。

“谢谢你，巴里。”克拉克对他露出一个细小、真诚的微笑。

“小事。我们是朋友嘛。”极速者停顿了片刻，“我是说，我们算是朋友，是吧？”

“当然，”他说，一只手在闪电侠的肩膀上轻轻捏了一把。

还好，无论事情糟糕成什么样，总有些东西仍然如故。


	5. Rescue 救援

布鲁斯感到有些焦躁。他们已经持续工作了几个小时，但仍然看不到任何进展。

如果瞭望塔还在的话事情会简单得多，但显然情况并非如此。虽然蝙蝠洞里的设备也几乎一样好，但事情的进度仍然没有达到他的预期。很明显，蝙蝠侠死后超人就没再费心更新设备的系统，所以布鲁斯目前正在把宝贵的时间用在这件事上。

现在，电脑运转的情况已经好了一些，但如果他想要系统满效率运行，他需要再给系统进行几次大的升级，这又要耗费一些时间。

布鲁斯用一只手揉了揉额头，端起巴里几分钟之前递来的咖啡喝了一口，希望这能让头痛好受一些。

他让极速者带着他的其中一台设备去了大都会，在他们出现的地方寻找残留的能量痕迹，果然一无所获。他们自穿越过来以来已经过了太久，又在超人身上浪费了太多时间。

闪电侠走后，他又说服克拉克搬了几盏便携式太阳灯到电脑旁边，这样至少克拉克可以在工作的同时照会儿太阳。他们现在的进展实在太慢了，如果克拉克能尽早恢复全部能力，他们或许可以用孤独堡垒的设备再试一次。

克拉克正读着布鲁斯递给他的文件，时不时地瞥着他身边关着超人的拘留室里的监控显示屏。他的同位体已经醒了一阵子，但仍然迷迷糊糊，显然氪石的影响还没消退。随后，那个身影直直地对着监控摄像头看了一会儿，自那以后就没再动过了。

拘留室里的红太阳灯可以确保超人无法逃脱，但即使如此，克拉克还是忍不住留意着他。

几分钟以后，他忽然感到思维附近传来的轻微的、熟悉的试探，那是荣恩的心灵感应链接。他看向布鲁斯，同时火星人温和的嗓音在他的头脑中响起，让他知道布鲁斯也听到了。

他们不必再找路回家了。其他联盟成员已经来到这里，准备带他们回到正确的维度。

克拉克在布鲁斯接手联络工作的时候闭上眼睛，无声地感谢随便哪个神明。他毫不怀疑他们早晚会找到方法回去的，但那需要时间，而他现在只想赶紧离开这里。

这一切都太过了。这个世界的蝙蝠侠的死，联盟的解散，超人的举动，对他说的话。他仍然能在脑海中听见他的同位体萦绕不去的语句。那些悲伤和疼痛是那样深刻而粗砺，让他几乎感同身受。

“怎么啦？”极速者问。

他不知道巴里是怎么意识到有事发生的，但他很高兴现在能转移一下思路，“荣恩刚刚联系了我们。”

“你们的荣恩还是……”

“我们的，”他说，“联盟通过某种方式掌握了把我们带过来的这种技术，现在他们也在这个宇宙了。”

“噢，那挺好。”巴里说，身体放松下来，“他们会过来这里吗？”

“不会。”布鲁斯在克拉克能说话之前回答，视线依旧没离开面前的显示屏。“我们会去大都会见他们。”

巴里皱起眉，“但你——噢，懂了。”

克拉克忍不住为巴里恍然大悟时的表情微笑起来。其余的联盟成员还不知道蝙蝠侠的身份所以，自然地，布鲁斯不希望他们来到韦恩宅底下的蝙蝠洞里。或是他的同位体生前的住宅。

布鲁斯没再出声，手指迅速地在键盘上跳跃，取消仍在加载的升级，完成安装好的那些。虽然据他所见，这台电脑很可能不会再被使用了，但他不打算浪费先前几个小时的工作。收尾完成后，他关闭了所有显示器，站了起来。

克拉克跟着布鲁斯站起身，闪电侠很快跟上，两人都看向了他。

“走之前我还有件事要做。”他说，迅速地戴上头罩。

克拉克立即明白过来，“你确定这样合适吗？”

布鲁斯只是简短地点了一次头，不等他回答就转身离开了电脑设备，留下克拉克和闪电侠在后面望着他走远。

克拉克站在原地，目光追着熟悉的披风和头盔，直到布鲁斯消失在黑暗之中。

布鲁斯一直走到拘留室前几步才停下，但仍然站在黑暗里。他犹豫了一会儿，摘下头盔放在一边，接着无声地离开那片阴影。

超人远远地待在拘留室的另一头，紧贴着石头坐在墙边，手肘支在膝盖上，头垂在双手之间。红太阳灯的光线笼罩着他。

布鲁斯看着他的背影，耐心地等待氪星人意识到他的存在。很快，超人抬起头，眼神冷硬地落在他身上。

他沉默地观察了一会儿，“你要走了。”

“是的。”

超人仍坐在远处，但双手攥紧了拳，“你会死的。”

“每个人都会。”布鲁斯说。

“他们会杀了你。”

“有可能。”他同意道，这是他很久以前就已经接受的事实，“但我宁愿为此而死，至少我站在我信仰的一边，保护了我爱的一切。而不是袖手旁观，悲惨而无意义地苟活一生。”

超人站起身，走到监牢的栏杆旁边。那双眼睛与布鲁斯视线相遇时明亮清澈。“有我陪着你，你的生活不会因为不做蝙蝠侠变得悲惨。我会永远在你身边。永远。”

“我不能留——”

“你可以！”超人打断道，他猛地握紧了栏杆，神情近于绝望。“而且你不用担心哥谭，我会保护好它的。”

布鲁斯不得不移开视线。那对绿松石色的眼睛看着他——像是透过他看着另一个人。他的手套在紧握之下发出轻微的声响。

鉴于现在已经不需要和谁战斗了，他不必再专注于理智地思考计划。因此，他无法忽视面前和克拉克过于相似的轮廓之中流露出的痛苦神情。这让他很难说出要说的话，但他没有选择。

“我不能留下。即使你不愿意接受这个，我想你能够理解。”于是最后一丝脆弱也消失无影，先前的怒火卷土重来。

“那就赶紧离开这里！”氪星人怒吼着，把栏杆抓得更紧，“回去为了没意义的事情白白送命吧！我不在乎！”

布鲁斯眼都不眨地听完了超人的嘶吼，安静地站在原地注视着超人。最后，他点了一次头，朝克拉克他们等他的地方走去。几步以后，布鲁斯停了下来。他仍能感到另一个人黏在他背后的目光。

“不是你的错，”他停下脚步，回过头说，“他的死。”

那是他最后的尝试。试着对超人伸出手。试着帮助他。

“你怎么会知道。你又不是——”超人用力吞咽，视线落了下去，“我本该保护好他，或是为此而死。”

“保护他不是你的责任。蝙蝠侠清楚地知道他工作的危险性，并仍然愿意为之战斗，因为他相信这是正确的事。因为他必须 _做点什么_ 。”

超人摇了摇头，“他那天本来不该出现在那儿。他本不该加入联盟。”

布鲁斯没有争辩。显然和超人讲逻辑不能改变他的看法。但鉴于这个氪星人似乎终于在听了，他还能说点别的。

“别再为他的死惩罚自己了。”他温和地说，“我或许不是他，但我想我们足够相似。因此我告诉你，这不是他想看到的。你该听进去。”

氪星人垂下了头，双手仍然紧抓着栏杆。

“你失去了亲近的人，你爱的人，但你不必独自面对这些。你不是孤身一人。”布鲁斯在他试着开口的时候强调道，“你有爱你的朋友。你只需要不再把他们推远。”

超人保持着沉默，仍然没有看他。

他从不是擅长语言的那个，布鲁斯试着找些别的说。他知道他不能解决这个问题，但他至少应该试着做点什么。

“如果你的布鲁斯能站在这里，他会告诉你他原谅你了。不是因为你做错了什么，只是因为你需要听到这个。”布鲁斯再次走到他面前，迟疑了一会儿，摘下了战术手套，把手伸了过去。

“我原谅你。”

他看着泪水从超人满溢痛苦的双眼中涌出，看着超人的手指颤抖地试着去触碰他的。那触碰十分轻柔，甚至带些迟疑，但当超人意识到这是真实的，他立即把他的手握得死紧。

布鲁斯留在原地，看着超人抓着他的手溃不成军。他希望他可以打开牢门让他出来，但他不能这样做。于是他只好尽可能的给他安慰。

这不多，但已是他能给出的全部。

时间一分一秒地过去，布鲁斯还没回来。

想要听听里面发生了什么的诱惑实在很大，但克拉克没有这样做。即使他的力量仍然没有完全恢复，但拘留室离他不远，如果他想，他可以很容易地听见他们的交谈。但他不确定他想接着听他的同位体关于这个世界的蝙蝠侠的死、布鲁斯所处的危险的更多言论。

不过，克拉克还是忍不住听着他的心跳。他仍然会因为布鲁斯离开他的视线而有点焦虑，毕竟他们仍在这个世界，而且马上就要离开了。

他再次看向布鲁斯的方向，又一次只有黑暗映入眼帘。巴里在他身边十分安静，但他能感觉到极速者时不时地瞥着他。

他想赶紧离开这个地方，确实如此，但这并非克拉克感到焦虑的唯一原因。如果他对自己诚实的话，他只是不喜欢布鲁斯和这个超人单独待在一起。他的同位体看着布鲁斯的样子实在——就是不好。

克拉克想知道他是不是也应该在离开之前去见见超人。他觉得自己或许应该去见见他，即使他完全不知道该说什么。他能想到的唯一一句话只有“我很抱歉”，但他知道这不够好。或许是他能说出的众多语言组合里最糟的那个。何况，他的同位体在他们那样地打过一架以后说不定根本不想见到他，说实话，他也一样。

现在，克拉克只希望布鲁斯去见他会是正确的选择。

当他看到那个漆黑的身影从洞穴另一头出现的时候，克拉克字面意义上跳了起来，一瞬间出现在布鲁斯身边。头盔的目镜遮着那双眼睛，所以克拉克只能通过布鲁斯的下巴来试着推测情况怎样。作用不大，当然了。

“一切还好？”

布鲁斯咕哝了一句，只是看了他一会儿，随后转向跟过来的巴里。

“我把超人的牢房设置为在二十五分钟之后自动开启，这些时间应该足够我们去和联盟会合，回到我们的世界。”

“好，”巴里说，“我想——我想我就留在这儿。看着点那大块头。”

他很高兴超人不会在这些事情发生之后独自一人——甚至可以说松了口气。但布鲁斯所表现出的只是一次点头，接着转向克拉克，“我们该走了。”

“我能再抱你一次吗？”巴里脱口而出，连他自己都吓了一跳，“我只是——你要走了而我再也见不到你了而且我都没有和我的蝙蝠好好告别而且我好想他而且他——”

布鲁斯只略微低了低头，这已经足以让巴里的话音戛然而止，瞬间冲向了他。巴里撞到他身上的力气让黑色的身影咕哝了一声，接着是极速者含混不清的道歉。

布鲁斯在这个拥抱中僵硬了一会儿。当他笨拙地抬手回抱时，巴里脸上又一次布满泪水，让克拉克不得不移开视线。

“再见了，蝙蝠。”


	6. Aftermath 后续

会议室中忽然的安静让克拉克回过神。他谨慎地朝蝙蝠侠瞥了一眼，有点期待那人正瞪着他。他没有。实际上，所有人都在看着荣恩。所以他也朝荣恩看了过去。

“好，”火星人说，“那么会议结束。”

他过了一会儿才明白荣恩是在结束会议之前等着有没有人提出新的问题，又过了一会儿才意识到他错过了整场会议。他本以为自己只走神了几分钟。这可不好。

“噢，太好了！我饿没了。”巴里的话引起一阵笑声。极速者很快消失在会议室外面，哈尔大喊着‘等等我’追了过去。

克拉克想起巴里抱着布鲁斯告别的时候满脸的泪水，笑容从脸上淡去。那个巴里属于另一个世界，所有的不幸、悲伤和疼痛都是。但他 _就是_ 没办法忘记这些。

距离他们回到自己的世界已经过去了一个星期，但他没有一天不在想着另一个世界的事情。

布鲁斯在所有人看向闪电侠和绿灯侠的时候观察着克拉克。后者神情的变化让布鲁斯坚定了和他谈谈的想法。这是布鲁斯在过去的几天一直在考虑的事情，鉴于克拉克实在不太对劲。

下一瞬间，只有戴安娜，布鲁斯和荣恩待在会议室中。克拉克匆匆忙忙地向门口移动过去，试图在自己被绑入某种谈话之前离开这里。他之前向来喜欢这种闲聊，但这次不一样。他没有这个心情，尤其是他还完全不知道过去的一个多小时里发生了什么。

不过，他本该知道事情不会这样容易。

“超人，”蝙蝠侠在他迈出不到两步的时候叫住了他。没有其他单词，但让他留下的要求十分明确。

戴安娜露出了然的满意神情，这并不意外，鉴于她最近总在向他投来某种微妙的目光。戴安娜和荣恩一起离开了会议室，留下布鲁斯和克拉克，自他们返回以来第一次地，独处一室。

克拉克渴望地朝关上的门看了一会儿，直到他向自己的命运屈服，转回来面对他最好的朋友。

布鲁斯仍然没有移动，站在几步之外、先前与戴安娜和荣恩交谈的地方。他望着克拉克，你几乎能感觉到那双蓝眼睛以一种洞穿的方式观察着你，即使它们仍藏在头罩的目镜后面。

又过了一会儿，布鲁斯终于开口。

“你怎么了？”

“什么？”

他不必看到布鲁斯的脸也知道他挑起了眉，“你走神了。”

克拉克几乎要微笑了。他怎么会以为布鲁斯说不定没发现的。“有一点吧，我想。”他承认道，“我在想事。”

布鲁斯和他的对话常常伴有比社会平均接受时长更久一些的沉默和眼神接触——克拉克已经逐渐喜欢上这种交流模式，但这次仍不一样。

“灯侠给出的信息你怎么看。”

——以及话题的忽然跳跃，突然到让你怀疑自己是不是错过了什么。不过，鉴于他们先前在谈论他在会议中的走神，现在谈谈会议内容并不算特别跑题。

克拉克思考着自己该回答什么。当然，他完全不知道布鲁斯在说些什么。问题在于，他是否应该试着假装自己有好好开会，然后随便说点什么糊弄过去。他知道明智的选择是什么，但——

“我认为我们该进行下一步调查。”他最后说，语气诚恳坚定。

“真奇怪，”布鲁斯缓缓开口，“灯侠今天明明没有提供什么信息。”

看吧，这就是你试图对着这只蝙蝠说谎的后果，克拉克苦笑着想。“好吧，你赢了。我的注意确实不在会议上。抱歉。我会去看看录像跟上进度，保证不会再犯了。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。“不只是今天。你的怪异举止已经持续了多日，从我们回来那一天开始。”

克拉克叹息一声。他早该明白的。对着这样一个人形测谎仪有什么说谎的必要？

“你是对的。我就是没办法去想我们在另一个世界看到的一切，”克拉克坐到最近的椅子里，“蝙蝠侠的死，超人和联盟的事。”

让克拉克开口的容易程度总能一次又一次地让他感到惊讶。不过‘容易’大概不是合适的那个词。

这儿或许不是谈论这些的最佳场所，不过布鲁斯用工具腰带里的设备解决了问题：屏蔽所有的监控，并锁住了会议室的门。他决定先从不那么复杂的话题开始，也就是正义联盟。

“即使在蝙蝠侠死后，联盟也应该继续运作。”布鲁斯陈述道，坐到克拉克身边的椅子里。

“什么？”

“你听到了。如果那个世界的蝙蝠侠和我有任何相像之处——我确信是有的——联盟就应该可以在他缺席的时候也正常运转。”

他皱起眉，“我不这么认为。”

布鲁斯摘下头罩，让他看见有些凌乱的黑发，边缘浸着些汗水，脸上略微发红。自从他们回来，他还没有真的看到布鲁斯的脸。而且他也挺高兴能在交谈的时候直视那双眼睛。

“那是因为你总是高估我在联盟中的作用。”

“而你恰恰相反。你根本不——”

布鲁斯抬起一只手打断了他，“我不想听你的激励性演讲。我知道我对联盟有所贡献，不然我根本不会坐在这里，但这并不代表我对于联盟的可持续性就不可或缺。

“我们创立联盟的时候，我已经确保了它可以在经济上自给自足，我所负责的其他领域也可以很容易地被其他人替代。”

克拉克眉皱得更紧。他想反驳说布鲁斯就是联盟不可或缺的一部分，所有人都知道他所做的比提供资金支持多得多，但那改变不了什么。布鲁斯在这方面过于固执了。更何况，这也不是目前最重要的事情。

“我仍然觉得你低估了自己的作用，但假设你说的是真的，那联盟又是因为什么解散的？”

“超人，当然了。”

他哼了一声，“现在是谁在高估别人的重要性？”

“别误会。我不是在说蝙蝠侠的死对他们毫无影响，或是联盟不会因此受到打击，”布鲁斯解释道，“但在经历这一切以后，如果超人仍然能作为他们的领导者，帮他们走出来，联盟就不至于走到解散的地步。”

“联盟并没有特定的领导者。”

“官方来说，确实没有，但所有人都知道那个人是你。”

“不，我不是。”克拉克迅速说。

“你就是。所有人都尊敬甚至仰视你。”克拉克想要开口反驳，但布鲁斯没有给他这个时间，“你激励别人做得更好。 _变得_ 更好。你给了他们希望。”

“你的领导能力是我永远无法比肩的。”

“如果要说实话，我觉得我更像是一位教官，其他人也会这样认为。但事实仍然是，如果超人没有离开，联盟就不会解散，”布鲁斯不容置疑地说，“而且，比起自我孤立，他和朋友待在一起也会对他自己的恢复更有帮助。”

克拉克没有说话。比起单纯的陈述事实，布鲁斯现在更像是在试着用他同位体的错误选择教育他。就好像在说，“所以我死了以后你可千万不要这样做”。这个念头本身已经足以让他感到一阵反胃。他不允许自己沉浸于思考这样的事情在他的世界发生的可能性。现在不，永远也不。

即使在这一切发生之前，这样的念头也曾经掠过他的脑海。怎么可能不去想？克拉克总是看见他一次又一次地受伤，而布鲁斯只是站起来继续战斗，不停地把自己推过极限。

这根本不是关于正义联盟，或者超人的事。这是关于蝙蝠侠的。关于布鲁斯的事。向来如此。

布鲁斯探究的目光让他回到现实。他脸上的神情难以解读，让克拉克移开了视线。

“那你呢？”他安静地问，“看到那些，你一定也不好过。”

布鲁斯略微偏了偏头，“并不能说是愉快的体验，但绝对没有你想象的那样糟糕。”

“你是说你去了另外一个世界，发现自己的同位体死了，却觉得一切都好？”

“并非如此，”他耸了一次肩，“死亡对我来说并不陌生，我早在第一次戴上头罩以前就接受了这个可能。如果我没有做好付出生命的准备，我根本无法完成那些训练。”

“什么？”

“你不会觉得我身上的所有疤痕都是做蝙蝠侠以后才有的吧，”布鲁斯略微挑起唇角，“一切训练都有对应的风险，我需要的训练本身就是其中最危险的那些。我需要确保我比任何人都好。我需要做到最好，再超过这个限制。这本身就意味着和危险的、不受控制的人相处。

“如你所知，我接受过影武者联盟的训练，没有通过训练的下场本身就会是死路一条。”

在这番话带来的冲击之中，克拉克张开嘴，但无话可说。他能怎么回应这个。

他试着想象一个没有蝙蝠侠的世界。布鲁斯无声无息地消失在训练过程中，而克拉克对此一无所知，因为他们甚至还未曾相遇。一个没有蝙蝠侠在他身边的世界，没有人再来督促他做得更好，时不时地挑战他，从不迟疑地在他犯错的时候指出来。

“我并没打算在短时间内害死自己，”布鲁斯在两人之间的安静持续得太久的时候开口，“但那不意味着我会忽视我这份工作之中真实的风险。每一次我穿上这身衣服都可能是最后一次，我没法让自己忘记这个。”

“你怎么能在我们谈论——谈论 _这种事_ 的时候这么冷静？”

布鲁斯耸肩，“因为害怕或者忽略这一切并不会改变什么。正是因为我注意到 _每次_ 犯错都可能害死自己，我才能活到今天。”

“别，求你别这样。”克拉克低声说，“你是我最好的朋友。有时候我觉得你是全世界唯一一个能够理解我的人，我不能——我就是不能假装你的死亡没什么大不了。我没法假装我在你每一次冒着生命危险的时候都能保持冷静。”

“那就不要假装。”克拉克的表情让布鲁斯叹了口气，“我告诉你这些只是因为你问了。我没指望你会完全认同。我还挺了解你的。”

克拉克又一次想起了超人，绝望地想要保证布鲁斯的安全，愿意为此付出一切，只为了紧抓住他昔日挚友的幻影。超人的那些话仍然不肯放过他，仍在那黑暗的房间里回荡不止。

_“_ _你根本不懂。但你会的。你会明白，你会为此后悔的。_ _当你不得不从混凝土的碎片里抱起他破碎的身体，当你满手都浸透了他的血。当他们从你怀里夺走他_ _毫_ _无生气的身体，你却只能站在一边看着他们把他放到地上。每一次你去找他的心跳却一无所获的时候，你会后悔的。”_

他试着想象自己去做超人打算做的事情。把蝙蝠侠从布鲁斯的生活里夺走，再把他锁进安全的地方。但是不，他就是做不到这样。

更何况布鲁斯还有那些非常有手段的男孩们会确保他没法在做了那样的事情以后全身而退。布鲁斯本人也是。他对超人说得很清楚了，他不会允许任何人决定他能做什么、不能做什么。即使有人这样做了，他也不会让那人成功。

“克拉克。”

布鲁斯的眼睛谨慎地看着他，其中还有更多的情绪，克拉克没法分辨。

“我没事。我只是——我想我只是需要时间对付这一切。如果你在这段时间能尽可能地不要让自己惹上麻烦会更好。”他勉强露出一个微笑。在他还在处理布鲁斯可能随时死去的尖锐信息时，要是布鲁斯真的死了，事情只会变得更糟。

“我能照顾我自己。”

“我知道。”克拉克轻轻地说。

他知道他没法拯救布鲁斯。他不能简单地把他从任何可能伤害他的地方带走，或是每分每秒都注视着他，确保他的朋友一切安好。克拉克能做的唯一一件事就是尽可能地保护他，就像他这几年一直在做的一样。以及相信布鲁斯会竭尽全力地活下来。

这不够。涉及布鲁斯的生命的时候永远都不够。但这正是他力所不及的那么多事情的其中之一。

“我爱你。你知道的，是不是？”

布鲁斯下意识地在椅子里动了动，如同任何一次暴露在感情中一样不自在。他咕哝了一声作答。

克拉克微笑起来，用上了一点超级速度，在他能反对之前把布鲁斯圈进怀里。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯警告道。

“嘘，”他对着柔软的黑发咕哝，“就让我抱一会儿，好不好？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，身体在这个拥抱之中放松了些许。犹豫片刻，又伸出手回抱了他。


	7. Gain 所得

“他吻了我。”

这句话一如既往地措辞简洁，带着布鲁斯向来的平静语气，但它所代表的含义过于令人震惊，让超人立即后退一步，睁大的眼睛紧紧盯着布鲁斯。他过了一会儿才能开口，但即使如此他还是没能说出一句完整的话。

“什么？”

“超人，”布鲁斯重复道，“他吻了我。”

“怎——什么时候？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。在所有克拉克可能在乎的问题里，这或许是最为无足轻重的那个。当然，倒不是说这问题就 _没意思_ ，“我们离开洞穴之前，我去见他的时候。”

所以他在等布鲁斯回来的那时感到的焦虑并非无中生有。不知怎么，这并没让他感到好受一些。

“我知道这和我无关，”布鲁斯停顿片刻，皱起眉，“我只是那人的替代品，但即使现在我也无法确认他是在以此告别还是别的什么。”

他清了清嗓子，“比如？”

“或许他是在把握住亲吻蝙蝠侠的最后机会，即使我并不是他想要的那个。”

顶着他的脸，性格也和他如此相似的人亲吻了布鲁斯的念头让他感到嘴里一阵发苦。这不公平。这不对。为什么他的同位体可以这样地夺走这些本不属于他的东西？为什么他的同位体就可以吻到布鲁斯，而他——克拉克没让自己想下去。

“那重要吗？”

布鲁斯顿了顿，“不，不重要。”

克拉克感到胸腔疼痛地缩紧，“你为什么要和我说这个？”

他张开嘴，但什么也没能说出来，只好又闭上。“我不知道。”最后，布鲁斯咬着牙说。

布鲁斯注视着他，观察着他的反应。他本来没打算告诉他这个，但鉴于他还是说出口了，他发现自己不自觉地开始……寻找什么。

不难想象，他的同位体这么多年都在隐藏自己的感情，满足于和布鲁斯的友谊，而不愿冒着一步迈错就再也无法挽回的风险。实际上，克拉克也一直如此。唯一不同的是，另一个布鲁斯已经不在了，让他的克拉克只剩下悲伤和悔恨。

克拉克不会让这件事也发生在他们身上。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，在他能够列出这个决定的一百条糟糕之处之前，他向前迈步，消除了两人之间最后的距离。

起初只是试探性的碰触，仅仅是双唇相贴，但在几秒钟之后，当他意识到布鲁斯没有推开他的时候，克拉克允许自己加深了这个吻。他将深埋至今的一切感情诉诸于此，引导着布鲁斯的双唇碰上他的。感觉像是一万年以后，布鲁斯回应了他。他为此一阵战栗，将手指埋入柔软的黑发里，在对方口中攻城略地。

这个吻正是克拉克所梦想已久的，却远比他所想象得更好。温暖、有力、或许还带着些许未经打磨的粗砺，正如布鲁斯本人一般。他多希望这一刻能持续永远。

但最终他还是从布鲁斯唇边退开了，即使他们都不愿如此。布鲁斯毕竟仍是个需要呼吸的人类。

布鲁斯因为这个吻睁大了眼睛，深色的瞳孔略微放大，加深了眼中的蓝。他试着平复呼吸，脸上由于缺氧有些发红。这个景象本身足以让克拉克也感到喘不过气。

“为什么，”布鲁斯简短地问，仍在试着理解刚刚发生了什么。他舔了舔嘴唇，对面前这个氪星人为此露出的神情感到一丝愉快。

“因为我想这么做很久了。”嘴唇上残留的触感给了克拉克足够的勇气承认这件事，“而且你对另一个超人吻你这件事的反应也激励了我。”

他皱起眉，“你之前以为如果你吻我，我会攻击你。”

“什么？！不！当然不是。我只是——”克拉克叹了口气，对自己的糟糕表现感到绝望，“我怕我会因此失去你。”

布鲁斯忍住了翘起唇角的冲动，那听起来正和他自己的 _众多_ 理由中的某条一模一样。而看到克拉克紧盯着他，瞳色深沉，布鲁斯就是忍不住想让他再煎熬一会儿。

“现在怎样？”

“现在我想再吻你一次。”克拉克急切地说，又迅速补上一句，“如果你也愿意的话。”

很长一会儿，布鲁斯什么也没说，只是谨慎地注视着他。当他让克拉克留下的时候，他完全没有想到谈话会是这样的走向。倒不是说他在抱怨什么。这一发展毫无疑问是出乎意料的，但远非不受欢迎。

最后他挑起眉，“难道还要我邀请你。”

看到克拉克整个被这句话点亮的样子让他胸口涌起一阵暖流。这或许是个糟糕的主意。如果他们发现彼此并不合适，这个选择会毁了一切，不仅是两人的友谊，还包括他们的同事关系。

但，但当克拉克的嘴唇再次覆上他的，温暖地向他索求，布鲁斯暂时没法考虑那么多。

总会有时间处理其他事情的。此刻，他需要这个。他们两人都是。

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我第一次翻译这个长度的英文同人，打下END的一刻实在是非常的舒爽。这篇我其实预想的是慢慢来，四个月之内完结，结果十天不到就搞完了（我肝没了.jpg）。
> 
> 作为2014一直写到了2018的作品，原作本身确实存在一些瑕疵，比如节奏连贯上并不完美。但我真的挺喜欢这篇里对所有角色的表现，巴里和布鲁斯告别的时候我一边打字一边掉眼泪。我之前不这样的（小声）。作为一个虚假的小甜饼爱好者，我一直恶劣地很想看布鲁斯死掉的情节。这篇就满足了我大部分的期望，痛但不刀，结尾甚至好甜。但细想之下又很难过，超人直到布鲁斯死去都没有迈出那一步，或许因为这样看到和他同样处境的克拉克才会这样愤怒。他的怒火、他的冷漠不是对着他的‘竞争者’，而是过去的他自己。随缘上就有很多留言猜测他们是不是并没有来到另外一个维度，而只是穿越到了不可改变的未来。好在克拉克足够幸运，他及时看到了这样的世界，让他能够坦然面对自己的感情。此后，即使布鲁斯仍然有一天先他而死，至少他们已经为了阻止这件事全力以赴。
> 
> 总之，感谢你的阅读！不要忘记给原作留下kudos噢。
> 
> 我们下一个故事见。


End file.
